Sous les étoiles
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Un petit OS pour ce jour spécial. Une conversation entre nos deux ninjas préférés qui va tout remettre en question. Joyeux Noël à tout le monde ! OS/OOC/SasuNaru.


**Titre : Sous les étoiles**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/ Yaoi**

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Un petit OS un peu mièvre sur la vie, différent de ce que j'ai pu écrire auparavant. J'espère que vous aimerez**

**** Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes de bonnes fêtes et un joyeux noël**

***** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Avant propos : <strong>Ici, Madara est mort depuis longtemps et c'est bel et bien Itachi, le méchant de l'histoire, qui a tué tous les membres du clan Uchiha. On va dire qu'on reste dans la première optique de Naruto ^^ (désolé pour les fans de Ita)

* * *

><p><strong>Ho! Ho! Ho! Joyeux Noël!<strong>

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial à Konoha.<p>

Aujourd'hui on était le 25 décembre.

Un jour bien particulier donc, puisque l'on fêtait noël. Partout dans le village, on pouvait voir des familles se réunir autour d'un bon repas et accompagner de cadeaux. De même que certains amoureux qui en profitaient pour se promener dans les rues blanches et moins saturées que d'habitude, couvertes de neige.

En cette douce soirée, Naruto était tranquillement installé chez lui, allongé sur le sol de la véranda et sous une couverture en train de regarder la neige tombait.

Il avait emménagé dans cette maison, il y avait à présent près de quatre ans pour son plus grand bonheur, laissant avec joie son petit appartement miteux. Sa nouvelle maison se situait dans un quartier résidentiel à la périphérie du centre ville, délaissant ainsi le brouhaha incessant pour le calme et la tranquillité.

Notre blond préféré était à présent âgé de 22 ans et était passé jounin, classé parmi les shinobi les plus puissants de sa génération. Tout le monde avait foi en lui. Il était regardé et apprécié.

C'était devenu un magnifique jeune homme, qui s'était embelli d'année en année. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père mise à part la présence de ses trois moustaches légendaires sur les joues. Il possédait à présent un visage plus fin et des traits plus virils. Des yeux du bleu le plus pur que vous pourriez voir et un regard plus profond, dans lequel aucune personne, une fois croisé, ne voulait en sortir. Le même sourire, qui aujourd'hui faisait davantage fureur qu'à ses 13 ans. Le tout surmonté par une chevelure blonde toujours aussi indomptable. Il était grand et divinement musclé, possédant un torse puissant qui en faisait saliver plus d'un(e). Et une sublime peau hâlée qui appelée tous les regards.

En bref, vous l'aurez compris le vilain petit canard s'était transformé en un cygne magnifique. Tout semblait enfin lui sourire.

Il poussa un profond soupir, se détendant totalement, ferma brièvement les yeux pour les réouvrir presque aussitôt et fixer le ciel. Au travers des immenses baies vitrées, il pouvait voir un ciel noir nuageux, laissant tomber quelques flocons de neige en ce jour spécial. A quelques endroits, disséminer de ça et là, certains regroupements de nuages plus importants que d'autres laissaient la place à quelques petits espaces ou l'on pouvait apercevoir certaines étoiles. Dans l'ensemble, on pouvait dire que c'était une magnifique nuit étoilée floconneuse.

Il sourit et repensa à tout ce qu'il avait du traverser pour parvenir à sa situation actuelle. Il ferma les yeux, laissant les souvenirs jaillir dans son esprit.

Flash Back

Naruto avait vaincu Pain et les plus grands de l'Akatsuki sauvant ainsi le village de la destruction. Il avait acquit une puissance phénoménale grâce à la technique Senjutsu alliée à la puissance du chakra de Kyuubi qu'il maitrisait dorénavant. Cependant, malgré toute cette puissance et cette force, acquise au cours de années, il n'avait pu accomplir la promesse faite à Sakura et qui lui tenait tant à cœur : sauver son ancien rival et ami Uchiha Sasuke. Alors il avait, malgré tout, continué de s'entrainer, n'abandonnant pas pour autant et mener de front en même temps, ses missions et son statut de ninja, qui augmentait inexorablement et l'amenait de plus en plus vers son rêve d'enfance, ainsi que son entrainement et sa promesse, même s'il ne croyait plus vraiment au retour tant attendu du brun.

Nous retrouvons donc aujourd'hui notre blond préféré sur le chemin du retour en direction de Konoha après avoir effectué une mission en solo.

Naruto courait depuis un petit moment déjà, lorsqu'il sentit, grâce à l'instinct animal de Kyuubi, l'humidité de l'air changer annonçant une averse sous peu et décida de chercher et de se réfugier dans un abri situé non loin de là, le temps que l'averse passe. Cependant, toute la nuit durant, il observa la pluie tombée non-stop jusqu'à se demander même s'il pourrait bouger par la suite et continuer son chemin pour retourner chez lui. Néanmoins contre toute attente, le lendemain quand il ressortit de son abri pour reprendre la route, il fut éblouit par le temps magnifique, les rayons du soleil éclairaient le paysage verdoyant sous un ciel azur dépourvu de nuages.

Le blond reprit sa route car il lui restait encore pas mal de chemin. Le soir arriva rapidement, il avait passé sa journée à courir quasiment sans s'arrêter, il dîna rapidement puis alla se rafraichir dans une source, située non loin du camp qu'il avait monté et revint. Puis il s'assit derrière un rocher, à l'abri des regards, puisque toujours en mission, et regarda le panorama qui s'étendait devant lui. Sur une falaise en contre bas s'étendait une vallée verdoyante dont les couleurs, en ce début de soirée, créaient des contrastes entre clairs et obscurs sublimes, faisant ressortir à la nature toute sa beauté, et laissant son esprit s'égarer.

D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il adorait admirer la beauté de celle-ci. Cela avait un effet apaisant. Cependant cela faisait également resurgir la solitude et le vide qui régnaient en maitre dans son cœur. Il avait beau savoir être aimé et apprécié, et se sentir entouré d'amis, il lui manquait malheureusement une personne au tableau pour que son bonheur soit parfait. Il se mit alors à penser à son ancien coéquipier.

Naruto désespérait le retour de Sasuke. Après tout, depuis le temps, son ancien coéquipier, s'il avait voulu, serait rentré au village au lieu de vouloir continuer à tout prix à accomplir sa vengeance. C'est alors qu'il repensa à sa rencontre avec Itachi. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, en repensant à sa rencontre avec le frère ainé Uchiha, et le doux sourire que celui-ci avait laissé fleurir sur ses lèvres à la mention de son frère, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Itachi devait aimer son frère malgré tout. Oui, après tout, le nunkenin avait laissé Sasuke en vie, et même si la raison première avait été de vouloir qu'il devienne plus fort et le haïr, un amour fraternel aussi fort, n'aurait pu mourir ainsi malgré toute sa volonté, il en était convaincu.

Perdu dans ses réflexion, il mit un moment avant de revenir à la réalité et de sentir une présence non loin de lui. Il se redressa brusquement tourna la tête et vit une silhouette se rapprocher. Après quelques secondes d'observation, il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait nul autre que de son ancien ami et rival, et que celui-ci, avait également senti sa présence, s'arrêtant à une fine distance de lui.

**Se retrouvèrent sous les étoiles**

Ils se fixèrent yeux dans les yeux quelques minutes, le temps que chacun se rende compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une autre illusion mais belle et bien de la réalité.

Le Sasuke face à lui était calme, ne disait mot se contentant de le fixer, l'arme rangée et n'arborant pas de position de combat. Naruto avait encore du mal à croire que l'homme qu'il regardait soit celui qu'il recherchait si ardemment et puisse se trouver devant lui. Etonné, il resta là quelques minutes sans pouvoir parler ni esquisser le moindre mouvement, mais finit toutefois par se reprendre voulant des réponses :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… Sasuke ? Le blond avait hésité à prononcer son prénom, montrant pour une fois qu'il était loin de ressentir les mots de son nindo.

- … Le dit Sasuke ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer.

Naruto s'aperçut enfin du comportement bizarre de son ancien coéquipier. Il était calme, comme d'habitude direz-vous, calme certes, mais trop calme, même de la part du brun. Il se rapprocha lentement, toujours sur ses gardes, le brun ayant déjà voulu le tuer auparavant, mieux vallait jouer la carte de la prudence, et finit par se retrouver à un mètre de lui pour apercevoir ses yeux vides et ternes. Le blond comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ces yeux, qui auraient dû laisser passer une quelconque émotion, que se soit de la colère, de l'envie (pour plus de puissance, comprenons nous), en bref n'importe quoi, montraient à présent aucunes lueurs de vie… le néant. Naruto frissonna, effrayé par ce comportement et ce qu'il ne pouvait lire. Il le regarda dans les yeux avec un air interrogatif le joignant ainsi à s'expliquer mais voyant que celui ne se décidait pas à ouvrir la bouche, totalement amorphe, il l'appela doucement :

- Sasuke …?

- …

Voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas de réponses, il allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche afin de l'appeler plus fermement quand le brun consenti à répondre :

- J'ai accompli tout ce que j'avais à faire, déclara simplement le brun d'une voix morne.

- …que… ?

Mais le brun continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, ayant davantage l'air de parler davantage pour lui-même :

- Je l'ai… seul, murmura-t-il perdu dans ses paroles. Toute ma vie n'a été guidée uniquement par cet esprit de vengeance et de haine. J'ai grandi avec cette volonté de tuer ce frère qui m'avait tout prit. Je n'ai dédié ma vie qu'à ce but alors je… maintenant… c'est fait… je n'ai plus de but, finit-il dans un souffle.

Alors on y était. Sasuke avait bel et bien tué son frère. Le blond n'aurait su dire s'il devait se réjouir pour le brun ou le plaindre. En ce moment même il n'aurait voulu être à la place de son ami : devoir tuer un membre de sa famille… son frère… le dernier, avec lui, des Uchiha. Une famille brisée et un cœur perdu. Voila à quoi se résumer cette grande famille aujourd'hui.

Soudain le blond vit les yeux onyx reprendre un peu vie et le regarder, laissant voir toute l'étendue de la douleur présente dans son âme et son cœur.

- Naruto, que dois-je faire maintenant ?

Il laissa quelques minutes au blond le temps de réaliser et bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche une première fois sans pouvoir dire un mot. A dire vrai, il était un peu perdu par ces révélations, et qui plus est que Sasuke avait prononcé son prénom et d'une voix, qui était à l'opposé de ce qu'il connaissait du brun. Il essayait en ce moment même de trouver les mots adéquats. C'était une situation délicate mais finalement il se reprit et décida de jouer carte sur table, après tout son ex-coéquipier était devant lui et venait de se livrer comme jamais. Il voyait, que même inconsciemment le brun l'appelait à l'aider. Tout son être semblait lui crier à l'aide, et cette fois-ci il réussirait, il l'aiderait et le sauverait. Il n'échouerait plus.

- Tu dois relever le plus grand défi de chaque personne sur terre, commença le blond.

- … , les yeux noirs ne le quittaient pas, le joignant à finir.

- … trouver sa raison d'exister.

- …

Sasuke baissa la tête, laissant les mots de son ami se frayaient un passage dans sa tête pour le plonger en pleine réflexion. Son but, quelle ironie, l'avait plongé dans les ténèbres les plus profonds pour pouvoir trouver un peu de paix, au-delà de la vengeance et de la justice des siens, mais malheureusement il avait lui-même payé cette folie, ne sachant s'il devait vivre ou mourir.

- Jusqu'à présent, continua Naruto, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais vécu que pour la haine, hein ?

Sasuke releva légèrement la tête pour lui montrer que le blond avait toute son attention. Naruto poursuivit :

- Cette haine, je l'ai vu te détruire petit à petit. Cela à même faillit te consumer. Alors aujourd'hui, laisse mes mots venir jusqu'à toi et écoute moi… Laisse le passé de côté, tu as suffisamment souffert pour lui et vit le présent. Voit tout ce qu'il peut t'offrir.

- …

Le brun ne répondit pas une nouvelle fois, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait que les paroles du blond étaient justes, mais il était trop déboussolé et effrayé pour trouver le courage de les mettre en pratique. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Lui, qui s'étaient toujours battu pour avancer, se sentait sur le point de baisser les bras. Une partie lui disait d'accepter tandis que l'autre refuser. Tous ses sentiments se mélangeaient, ne sachant quelle direction prendre, commençant par lui donner un mal de tête incroyable.

Naruto se rendit compte du conflit qui l'habitait ainsi que de sa fatigue générale, et décida de changer de stratégie. Il n'aurait pas été judicieux de le bloquer alors que le blond se sentait proche de lui comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Et puis après tout, Sasuke était un ninja, un homme de combat, qui adorait montrer qu'il excellait sur tous les fronts. Alors, il était sûr de faire mouche avec le prochain coup :

- Je te propose un nouveau défi Teme, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- …?

- Etre heureux, déclara alors simplement Naruto. Pour toi cela devrait être un grand défi à relever, probablement le meilleur qu'on t'ait proposé à ce jour… à moins que je me sois trompé sur son compte tout au long de ces années !

Cette dernière réplique du blond laissa Sasuke sans voix, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à entendre ça.

- On restera ici le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu fasses la lumière sur tes envies et tes besoins. Je resterais ici et serais là avec toi, finit Naruto.

- … Pas à Konoha ?

- Non, ce que tu veux Sasuke, répondit le blond avec un doux sourire.

Malgré son état apathique, Sasuke vit alors le changement dans le comportement de son ancien coéquipier, le sérieux dont le blond faisait part ainsi que sa maturité. Il se rendit enfin compte que depuis le début de leur rencontre celui-ci n'avait, en effet, pas braillé à tout va comme il en avait l'habitude, du moins auparavant, pour lui.

Naruto tint parole et resta avec lui les jours suivants. Les jours passèrent, laissant place à des semaines, et Sasuke restait inexorablement silencieux n'arrivant pas à résoudre son dilemme. Mais pour la première fois ouvert avec Naruto qui restait attentif au moindre besoin de son ancien rival.

Puis un beau jour Sasuke vint se planter devant Naruto.

Le blond prit quelques minutes pour l'observer et vit dans le regard anthracite une lueur de vie, celle qui traduisait à la fois une résignation, une peur bien présente mais également une volonté sans faille, à l'image de son nindo.

Un peu plus rassuré par l'état de son ami rien qu'avec ce regard, Naruto entreprit alors d'entamer le dialogue, sachant que la future conversation serait déterminante pour le futur du brun.

- Tu as prit ta décision ?

- Hn.

Le blond sourit légèrement à cette onomatopée si familière, le ramenant quelques années en arrière.

- Alors ?

- Je veux essayer !

Naruto lui fit alors un sourire d'un kilomètre.

- Je t'aurais attendu Teme !

- … Sasuke eut alors un petit rictus à peine visible mais qui ne passa pas inaperçut pour le blond dont les yeux brillèrent encore plus, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

- On rentre à Konoha alors ?

- NON !

- … ? Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, étonné par l'éclat de voix de son ami et dont le ton semblait désespéré.

Le brun se rendit compte de son erreur, se reprit et décida de lui expliquer, ne se sentant pas encore prêt :

- Pas maintenant. Juste encore un peu. Après… après on ira.

- … Ok, répondit simplement Naruto voyant qu'il faudrait encore laisser un peu de temps au brun avant de reprendre contenance.

La nuit tomba rapidement, et pendant que Naruto préparait le diner, Sasuke lui préféra l'observer de loin. Il n'avait pas fait attention au début, et toutes ces semaines passaient à réfléchir, mais maintenant il découvrait les changements opérés sur son ancien coéquipier ces dernières années.

Le blond était réellement devenu un magnifique jeune homme. Il détailla minutieusement son physique, comme s'il était passé à côté de quelque chose d'important toutes ces années en ajoutant dans sa tête ces petites choses qui l'avaient déjà interpellé.

Quelques jours passèrent encore ou nos deux ninjas réapprirent à se connaitre. Sasuke découvrait tout ce qu'il avait pu manquer sur le blond et son histoire, et finalement en apprit davantage durant ces derniers jours que lorsqu'il faisait encore partie de l'équipe 7. Il se dit que le blond avait été extrêmement courageux face à tous ces obstacles, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet homme, qui se tenait là devant lui aujourd'hui, méritait le respect. Tout comme lui, mais dans un autre domaine, le blond avait lui aussi connu la solitude, la tristesse et la douleur. C'était peut être pour ces raisons qu'il l'avait toujours considéré comme une personne à part.

Le brun commençait à le regarder d'un œil neuf. Exit le petit blond caché sous une tonne d'orange qui braillait à tout va et fonçait tête baissée. Il s'était déjà fait cette réflexion quelques jours avant, mais à présent, il prenait réellement en compte l'ampleur de la transformation de son ami. Lui qui ne s'était jamais intéressé à une autre personne que lui-même ou Itachi, qui n'avait jamais laissé trainer le moindre regard sur la gente féminine, ou masculine d'ailleurs, ne semblait pouvoir détacher son regard du Jinchuriki. Comme si un lien invisible l'empêchait de bouger et l'obligeait à voir l'être magnifique qui se trouvait devant lui.

Le blond, même inconsciemment, pourrait se vanter de le faire réagir comme jamais il n'aurait osé l'imaginer. Sasuke remarqua également que Naruto, laissait son regard s'égarer sur sa personne, plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallut habituellement, mais ne disait-mot. Probablement que son ami ressentait aussi ce lien, qui sait ?

Les deux ninjas étant de beaux jeunes hommes, en bonne santé, en pleine possession de leur moyens et bourrés d'hormones, bien qu'enterrées sous des années d'entrainements acharnés, mais novices en matière d'amour, durent prendre encore un peu de temps avant de comprendre toutes les sensations et les sentiments qui s'éveillaient et les habitaient. Ce besoin qu'ils avaient de se rapprocher inexorablement l'un de l'autre.

Leur rapprochement se fit discrètement, chacun prenant toute l'importance de l'autre à ses yeux. Même s'ils ne l'avaient voulu, ces deux là n'auraient pu se soustraire à la forte attraction qui les appelait. C'est pourquoi une nuit, après avoir passé la journée à se lancer des œillades plus ou moins lourdes, laissant cette nouvelle sensation monter de plus en plus au creux de leur rein et leur ventre, ils finirent par céder.

Ce besoin et cette attraction se firent trop forts à ce moment là. Sans même se rendre compte de leurs gestes, ne possédant plus les manettes de leurs corps et perdu dans ce brouillard, ils se rapprochèrent et d'un même mouvement commencèrent à unir leur lèvres le plus doucement et tendrement possible. Cette nuit là, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ils se découvrirent autrement, s'aimant de la plus belle façon qui soit, celle de deux cœurs qui s'étaient enfin trouvés. Sachant dorénavant que leur relation venait de faire un bond en avant, et ce pour eux le plus naturellement possible.

**S'aimèrent sous les étoiles**

Le lendemain, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de partir et rentrer au village. Le retour à Konoha se déroula dans un silence religieux. Naruto se tenait près de Sasuke pour lui montrer son soutient, espérant alléger le poids qui semblait avoir élu domicile sur les épaules de celui-ci.

Dès leur arrivée et ce pendant plusieurs mois, Sasuke fut mit en cellule et isolé. Aucunes visites n'étaient tolérées, malgré les demandes de l'équipe 7, excepté celles de l'Hokage et des ninjas des services des renseignements et tortures.

Les interrogatoires se succédaient. Sasuke était minutieusement étudié sous toutes les coutures et passé à la loupe. Un tel pouvoir chez un ninja et particulièrement chez un Uchiha faisait polémique, alliant parfaitement attraction et dangerosité d'un être. Il faillit même être exécuté sans le soutien inconditionnel d'un blond qui avait tenu sa promesse et ne l'avait pas lâché tout ce temps à l'extérieur. Cependant, contre toute attente, il put enfin sortir après avoir quasiment passé un an enfermé.

Après ça, à sa liberté surveillée, il fut interdit d'utiliser le sharingan avec une liberté de mouvements minimum, restant cloitré dans le domaine des Uchiha le plus souvent et accompagné de Naruto, qui ne le quittait que très rarement, excepté pour les missions.

Après encore quelques mois d'isolement, il réintégra le corps des ninjas. L'Hokage et Naruto, sachant que le brun était avant tout un homme d'action, savaient qu'à la longue, celui-ci deviendrait probablement fou à ne rien faire excepté tourner en rond comme un lion en cage chez lui. Tsunade en avait alors profité pour faire d'une pierre deux coups : redonner à un homme une nouvelle voie et faire main basse sur un puissant shinobi, et inutile de dire que de ce côté-là, le Conseil avait été plus qu'enthousiaste par cette décision.

Naruto le soutenait encore et toujours, malgré les on-dit, remettant plusieurs fois les langues de vipère à leur place.

Ils avaient même eut l'idée de s'installer ensemble, et avait prit une maison en périphérie du centre de Konoha. Naruto ne voulant davantage traumatisé le brun en le laissant vivre dans le domaine Uchiha, avait finit par le convaincre, aussi étonné soit-il, relativement facilement.

Mais un jour cependant, tout faillit basculer. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis à l'ombre d'un arbre dans leur nouveau jardin, quand le brun rompit l'agréable silence qui s'était installé en lançant une "bombe" :

- Tu devrais peut être t'éloigner de moi, fit Sasuke d'un ton neutre.

Naruto sursauta violemment et se retourna d'un mouvement sec vers le brun, les yeux écarquillés.

- QUOI ? Pourquoi ?

- Ca serait mieux pour toi, expliqua Sasuke tout aussi calmement.

Le blond avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, mais savait également que son compagnon devait avoir une bonne raison pour lui dire ce qu'il venait de déclarer.

- Explique !

- Naruto…, soupira Sasuke. Tu n'as peut être pas remarqué mais les villageois ne semblent pas apprécier le fait que leur héros se soit lié avec un nunkenin comme moi, sans parler du Conseil.

- Je me fous pas mal de ce qu'ils peuvent penser et aimer ces vioques ! Et je croyais que toi aussi !

- …

- En plus le village entier serait sûrement de ton côté s'il savait ce qu'à été ta vie jusqu'à présent. Tout ce par quoi tu as dû passer, déclara Naruto d'une voix tremblante.

- …

- Et t'oublies une chose Teme ! Maintenant, tu n'es plus un nunkenin mais un ninja de Konoha. Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que je parte. Je ne te quitte pas.

- Naruto… baka…

- Sasuke ?

- … moi aussi je me fous d'eux et de ce qu'ils peuvent bien dire sur moi, mais pas … toi … tu ne peux pas risquer de tout perdre maintenant juste pour moi. De toute façon dobe je ne l'accepterais pas.

- Teme ! Ca fait des années que j'ai prit ma décision.

- Dobe ! Sasuke commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, pourquoi Naruto ne voulait pas comprendre et rendait les choses aussi difficiles à chaque fois.

- Peut être bien en effet, répondit calmement le blond.

- …

- En fait non, tu as sûrement raison mais je m'en fous. Comme je te l'ai dit ca fait des années que j'ai prit ma décision. Ero-sennin à l'époque m'avait dit te t'oublier, que ca ne ferait que me faire souffrir, que je ne pouvais pas t'aider et que c'était une chose que seuls les imbéciles feraient… que tout ce qui m'attendait serait une vie douloureuse, finit Naruto en baissant la tête et finissant sa phrase dans un souffle.

- …, Sasuke ne disait mot, écoutant attentivement tout ce que disait le blond.

- Mais… mais… tu sais ce que j'ai répondu à l'époque ? Demanda Naruto en relevant la tête et le fixant dans les yeux, toute sa détermination revenue.

Le brun secoua la tête en signe de négation et Naruto eut alors un petit sourire.

- " Si c'est ça agir comme un sage, alors je préfère rester un imbécile pour le reste de ma vie ! Et si je suis seul, je créerai une technique encore plus puissante et je sauverai Sasuke ! "

Sasuke ferma les yeux et sourit intérieurement. Les paroles du blond le réchauffaient bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué, et il en était extrêmement heureux. Savoir que quelqu'un, Naruto, avait cru en lui et s'était battu pour lui dès le départ, lui montrait en cet instant qu'il n'avait jamais été seul et ne le serait plus non plus.

- Usuratonkachi !

- Teme !

- Baka !

- Baka toi-même baka !

Tous les deux sourirent à cette joute verbale qui les ramenait dans le passé.

- Merci, dit Sasuke au bout d'un moment.

- …

- Oi ! Respire baka ! Me claque pas dans les bras maintenant !

- OUAHHH ! Sasuke Uchiha qui remercie quelqu'un !

- Dobe !

Mais Naruto continua sur sa lancée, il était déjà partit ^_^ :

- Et personne n'est là pour voir ça, lança-t-il dépité.

- Naruuuttoooo !

Naruto explosa de rire, tandis que Sasuke se contentait d'un rictus, un peu plus grand que d'habitude.

Depuis, ils n'avaient plus jamais remit cette discussion sur le tapis et avaient réellement commencé à vivre, l'esprit en paix. Ce jour là, une nouvelle vie commença enfin pour ces deux orphelins à qui la vie n'avait pas fait de cadeaux. Ce n'était que le début pour nos deux ninjas.

**Commencèrent leur route à deux sous les étoiles**

Fin Flash Back

Naruto sentit une présence près de lui et ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna la tête et vit Sasuke allongé par terre lui aussi, près de lui le regardant dans les yeux. Calme, comme à son habitude, tout juste revenu de mission. Et comme toujours dans ces cas là, le blond adorait plonger son regard dans l'onyx paisible en face de lui. Que la vie était douce !

Ils se relevèrent en silence et calmement, puis se dirigèrent vers le sapin. Et alors que Naruto regardait la silhouette du brun marchant devant lui, il repensa au télescope qu'il avait prit pour eux deux, et tourna une dernière fois son regard vers le ciel de décembre en remerciant les étoiles qui lui avaient, voilà une nuit il y a près de cinq ans, permit de retrouver sa voie et sa vie.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit OS assez doux pour ce jour spécial, et qui m'a donné pas mal de fils à retordre. Comme vous avez pu constater, pour ceux et celles qui me lisent, c'était assez différent par rapport à d'habitude. <strong>

**Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Encore Joyeux Noël ! A Bientôt. **


End file.
